


Wax Wings

by acaelousqueadcentrum



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaelousqueadcentrum/pseuds/acaelousqueadcentrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[It's the whisky and the water<br/>Fire and ice<br/>No pleasure without sacrifice<br/>Shore and the ocean<br/>The moon and the sun<br/>One without the other and both are done]</p>
<p>Gail and Holly and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax Wings

Holly came. Holly came and squeezed her hand in the quiet waiting room.

Holly squeezed her hand in the waiting room and kissed her tears in the tub and held her all through the night, through the nightmares and the fear. Through Gail’s desperate confession, her apologies, her plea for forgiveness. Until the morning broke, Holly held her and whispered soft, true words against Gail’s bare neck.

And when Gail looked at her afraid, afraid that in the morning all the heavy truths of the night would change this–this growing thing between them–Holly took up her hand.

“Thank you for trusting me,” she said, and kissed Gail on the cheek, just over the corner of her mouth, and Gail exhaled gratefully.

~ * ~

“Are you sure,” Holly asked quietly, “because, Gail–”

But the blonde leaned across the small table and kissed her, and she tasted of the sweet dessert wine that lingered on her lips. And Holly felt her heart triple its pace, the blood in her veins grow thick, and hot with need.

“I’m sure,” Gail said, because Holly needed the words, needed to know that this was Gail’s choice, that this was Gail’s desire too.

“I want you to take me home,” the blonde continued, just loud enough for Holly to hear. “I want you to take me home and I want you to make love to me, and to let me make love to you. Because I need you, Holly. I need you like I’ve never needed anyone–anything–before in my life.”

Holly lifted her eyes to meet Gail’s and saw, saw the need there, the desperation, the want. She saw the way Gail bit at her lower lip, and shifted in her seat. Felt how Gail’s fingers toyed with her own across the table, and she knew.

She was going to take Gail home tonight. She was going to take Gail home and slowly, slowly, inch the zipper of that skin-tight red dress down the long, strong expanse of Gail’s back. She was going to kiss Gail, to touch her, to fill her and know her completely.

And nothing would change in the morning.

But everything would change in the morning.

And all in the best of ways.

“Take me home, Holly,” Gail whispered, and the brunette realized, this was the moment that was going to change everything.

~ * ~

“I’m sorry,” Gail said, but the sound of the rain muffled her words.

“Holly,” she tried again, louder, “I’m sorry.”

It was late, and dark. And it was pouring rain, the kind of late-March storm that soaked through your clothes and seeped into your skin, into your bones.

And Gail stood in the middle of it, wet and shivering and looking like she’d been there for hours, just waiting for Holly to leave the office for the day.

“Gail, are you crazy? What are you doing out here?” Holly asked, tugging the other woman under her umbrella, and pulling her own knit cap down over Gail’s wet hair, covering those red-tinged ears.

“I’m sorry,” the police officer repeats, and her lips are trembling–her whole body is trembling–and Holly can’t tell if it’s the cold or the rain or, or something else entirely.

“I’m sorry I ran away, and I’m sorry I said those things to you. You didn’t deserve them,” Gail finished, and in the dim light of the floodlights Holly can see the way her eyes are swollen and red from the salt of the tears that roll down her face, merging with the rain.

And Holly looked at her for a moment, just looked. Looked until her heart ached from how much she’s missed this woman, the love that warms her from within.

“I’m sorry too,” Holly answered, stepping closer. “I’m sorry Lisa insulted you and I’m sorry I didn’t stand up for you. You deserve better than that.”

Gail wiped uselessly at her eyes. “I’ve missed you, Holly,” she said, “I think you might be the love of my life and I’ve been terrified that I might’ve lost you forever.”

Holly shook her head. “Not lost,” she said, and wrapped an arm around Gail’s waist, began guiding them both to her car, “you could never lose me. Now, let’s get you warmed up and into some dry clothes before you catch pneumonia.”

“And start again?” Gail asked, “Can we try to start again?”

But Holly smiled. “No need,” she said softly, “we never stopped.”

~ * ~

“–and lastly,” Holly said with a great, big smile, “I want to thank everyone for coming to celebrate this day with us. It means the world to us. Both of us, so don’t let my wife tell you any different.”

Laughter echoed through the room as Holly bent down to give her scowling wife a kiss.

“Come on, wife,” she whispered, “it’s time for our dance.”

The music started–soft and slow–and Holly pulled her wife close, nuzzled her cheek against Gail’s as they swayed to the gentle melody.

And Holly thought back to the first moment, the one that started everything.

“You know,” she said into Gail’s ear, “falling in love with you took me completely by surprise. I wasn’t looking for someone, and I never expected to find someone who made me feel so deeply, so completely. But then–”

She pulled her head back, brown eyes meeting blue.

“But then there was you,” Holly finished, “and you were the answer to everything, every question I didn’t know I had. And I’ve been in love with you ever since.”

Gail leaned in to kiss her sweetly, and then again, harder.

“Aren’t you lucky,” she said, “that I agreed to marry you.”

And Holly laughed.

“Yes,” she answered, “yes.”


End file.
